Hydroelectric power generators are usable for capturing and converting to electrical energy the energy contained in water flowing by gravity through an elongated conduit. Such hydroelectric power generators are generally represented by a relatively short cylindrical conduit element in which a water turbine rotor is rotatably mounted, with an electric generator operatively coupled to the rotor shaft of the water turbine rotor.
In some cases, the conduit extends substantially horizontally, or at a slight downstream angle. Hydroelectric power generators in such conduits are typically configured to be efficient only at a predetermined minimum volume and flow of water flowing through the conduit in which they are installed, which is for example above 75% of the full capacity of the conduit. Thus, in some applications such as in storm water discharge conduits and water conduits at the exit of sewage treatment plants and the like, this type of hydroelectric power generator is generally not efficient all year round since the volume and flow of water through these conduits can vary largely from season to season. For example, the volume and flow of water through these conduits may vary from between a maximum capacity of the conduits during rain storms or snow melting seasons, to only a low volume and flow of water runoff flowing longitudinally along a bottom surface portion thereof at other times.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide improved power generators. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such power generators.